The Kitten
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a little story I thought I might put out for Halloween. I know I haven't been that active but I have been reading just a little.


The Kitten

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Ron guided the Sloth down a lonely dark road while Kim sat in the passenger seat. They had been out on a date in Upperton and decided to take a little extra drive in a remote party of the county. A little ride up the side of Mt. Middleton to an remote overlook and an extended stay fogging up the inside of the car. Kim gave Ron a cross look as they rode down the road.

"Umm, Ron where are we going."

Ron glanced out the window not looking at her.

"Uhh, Felix told me about this shortcut. He said it might me interesting. Of course, Felix has a unique sense of humor sometimes."

Kim turned her head to look at him.

"You took shortcut directions on Halloween from the guy who put a shrunken head in the shower in your apartment."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, he said we might find something interesting out here."

Kim smiled.

"Well, you sure can pick a spooky road when you want too Ronnie. Too bad there's not something out here you can save me from. I would have to find a way to show my appreciation."

As she spoke her voice turned husky as she ran her fingers up his leg. The Sloth veered over the center lane for a few seconds until Ron could get control of himself. Kim giggled for a moment before turning her attention back out the front of the car. They were coming up on a bridge. The orange warning sign cautioned "The bridge freezes before the road. Someone had taken red paint and painted "The Cat Woman's Bridge" on it. Kim grumbled.

"Don't people have something better to do with their time than to deface property?"

Kim glanced out the window when she screamed.

"Ron look!"

Ron stared into the dark where Kim was pointing and noticed a woman in a white gown stumbling around below the road level in some brush. Ron slammed on the brakes and skidded the Sloth to a stop. They both jumped out of the Sloth and made their way down the slope to the bottom of the ravine. They approached the woman who continued to stumble around among the stream at the bottom of the ravine. As they approached her they could hear her calling.

"Here kitty. Here kitty-kitty."

They got closer when Kim called out.

"Ma'am, are you okay, have you lost something?"

The figure continued to walk away from them, walking in and out of the shadows of the bridge and the trees.

"I have lost my kitten. Have you seen my kitten?"

Ron glanced over to Kim and shook his head. He pulled a small tactical flashlight from a pocket on the sleeve of his jacket and turned it on. He played the light over the area under the bridge and around them. No kitten was visible.

Kim started for the woman.

"Ma'am you shouldn't be out here like this. Let us get you up to our car and we will find your kitten."

The woman continued stumbling around under the bridge calling out.

"Here kitty, here kitty-kitty. I have to find my kitten."

Kim stepped over and extended her arm and touched the woman's arm. The woman turned as Ron turned the light on her. Kim and Ron screamed as she turned to face them. The left side of her face bloodied and torn from the top of her skull to the bottom of her jaw. Pepples and asphalt seemed embedding in her skin, her cheek torn away to reveal bloodied white gleaming teeth. Her left arm hung loosely and the left side of her chest seemed to have been caved in. Her white gown town in shreds and covered in blood barely covered her side.

"My kitten have you seen my kitten?"

They screamed again as the figure appeared to vanish in front of them. Kim stopped of a second to catch her breath and then called out.

"Ron?"

Ron who was trying to get his heart back in his chest answered.

"Yeah KP?"

Kim turned and grabbed his hand as she dragged him up the slope back to their car.

"Let's get the Hell out of here."

Ron struggled to keep up with her as they made their way up the slope. Ron thought he might mention her language but decided not to. Kim seldom cursed even now but when she did it was time to take notice of the situation. They reached the Sloth and jumped into their seat. Locking their seatbelts, Kim seemed agitated as Ron struggled to start the car.

"Come on Ron, let's get out of here."

Ron banged his head against the steering wheel as he remembered the Sloth didn't need a key. All he had to do was press the start button. He reached forward and hit the button to start the Sloth. The motor came to life smoothly then roared to life as he put it in gear and floored the accelerator. Gravel and dirt flew from under the tires as the Sloth surged forward. Ron spun the Sloth around and headed back the way they came. Kim screamed as the headlights revealed the same woman standing in the middle of the road. Before Ron could hit the brakes the Sloth collided with the figure. She twisted as if in pain and then disappeared. The Sloth skidded to a stop. They sat there for a few moments gasping for breath. After a few seconds Kim spoke as she turned to him.

"Ron?"

He turned to her after looking around outside.

"Yeah,KP...?"

His voice left him as Kim turned to face him. The left side of her face a bloody ruin from the top of her skull to her jaw. Bloodied white teeth showed through the gaping hole in her face. Pebbles and bits of asphalt were embedded in the ruin of her face. Her voice gurgled as she asked.

"Have you see my kitten? Here kitty, here kitty-kitty."

* * *

Hope you like this little story. I know it has been quite awhile since I have posted. I have tried to restart a couple of my unfinished stories but just had blocks that I just could not figure out. I thought maybe venturing into other stories might help a little. So I got this one out. I have another in mind but we will see how it works out. Take care.


End file.
